One Night
by Mamoru4ever
Summary: Every day he avoids her gaze. Every day she avoids his touch. They avoid in fear of rejection. Maybe if they turn around, they might see how alike their feelings truly are.


This is proof that read WAY too many mangas and this little wonder is inspired by one of my favorites, which just recently finished, _**Red River**_ and I totally recommend it because it is full of awesome fights, great art, original/well-thought out plot, not to mention the main guy is SEXY!! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_One Night_

I don't know how much more I can take of this torture. Every day that I see her is another day the truth stares at me right in the face. Mana is no longer this small little girl that grew up with me. Right in front of my eyes she has grown up into this beautiful woman whose very gaze is enough to get my body heat to an excruciating painful level.

The first time I felt this way was about a year ago, when Mana and I snuck out to take a little midnight dip in the Nile. We weren't naked or anything like that, I mean we still had on some kind of undergarments but still… Mana looked incredible. Just the way the water droplets fell down her body and how the moonlight hit her… immediately, my body responded but I thought nothing of it and jumped into the cool water with her. It was so obvious that Mana wasn't bothered at all by this little situation we were in, at the time I found that so amusing.

As she kept splashing me with water, I soon retaliated and berated her down with small waves and she soon surrendered… until I stopped and she started again. What happened next was my fault. I jumped forward and grabbed her, crushing her body against mine to stop her from her water attacks. We laughed until I realized exactly what was happening. Mana's wet, warm body against mine… one hand gripping her bottom and the other around her waist… my eyes wandering down until I saw her nipples peeking out on her top from the cold. Instantly I released her and blushed, feeling the tensing of my muscles and the hardening of my manhood.

"Prince, what's wrong?"

I can't answer her. Hell, I can't even face her.

"Atemu… please, tell me." She gripped onto my arm and I moved away from her. She's hurt by my actions, but… I can't let her see me. Not when I'm like this. I run off from the water and grabbed my clothes, jumping onto my horse and riding away as fast as I possibly could. She soon followed after, that much I know for sure but it wasn't for some time later. As soon as I reached the palace, I snuck back into my room and… well, I… got rid of… that burning sensation.

The entire time, I thought about Mana.

Her laugh.

Her smile.

Her scent of sweet spices.

Her warm body.

Damn it, I have to control myself before I do something to her. Before I… take away her innocence.

() () () () () () () () () ()

This is getting out of hand and fast. I know I shouldn't feel like this toward the Prince, but I do. I've fallen so desperately in love with him and now I… I want to be his. At first it was nothing, just a little giggle and slight blush whenever he talked to me but now I can't even hold his hand like I used to without wanting that hand to touch me in the most intimate of places. What's worse, I can't even ask anyone on what I should do about my feelings for Atemu.

Not Shada because he would tell me that this feeling is wrong and I should serve the Prince as his loyal servant, not lover.

Not Seto because all he would say is that someone of royal blood could never love someone as common as me.

Not Isis since as another woman, she would just say to control my emotions.

Not Karim because he's already in love with someone he can never have.

And Mahado… he would never believe this. Just downright not accept it.

I wish I could talk to someone; just anyone would be good enough. I've prayed to the Gods almost every single night for strength on how to control this feeling but it's so… difficult to do so. Especially after I saw him naturally.

And when I say naturally, I mean **naturally**.

It was late at night and since I felt rather stressed from my training that day, I figured a hot bath would be just as good as anything. As I went into the bathing chambers, I saw Atemu and boy… did I see him. He wasn't even completely naked when I entered but I saw how he untied his tunic and it slopped to the stone floor beneath him. My eyes traveled down his tone body, how smooth his muscles were, the way they flexed as he moved and even further down to his lower area where I saw…

I turned away quickly, but it wasn't enough for the image to leave my mind. I ran back to my room, forgetting about my sore muscles and spent the whole night reliving that moment where Atemu took off his clothes and how utterly sexy he looked.

Gods… please help me. I want my best friend so bad; it's getting worse with each passing day. I don't know how much longer I can hold it in.

() () () () () () () () () ()

THAT'S IT!

I cannot take her seductive glare for one moment longer! Tonight is the night where Mana will be mine. I don't care if she fights me back or screams for me to stop or anything like that. I **want** her, I **need** her, and I absolutely just **crave** her! I waited till everyone was asleep in their rooms, after all… if I was interrupted my plan would be very useless wouldn't it?

As I thought, everyone was gone and I crepted out of my room slowly and I walked past many guards but they won't stop me in the slightest. I finally reached outside of her room and I saw the red blush on the guard's faces as I went past them and opened the door to Mana's room. Very carefully I shut the door behind me and I gazed upon her lying on the bed. She was my angel, the light of my life and tonight, she'll be more.

I took rather small steps because I was either very nervous or I didn't want to wake her. I'm not sure but that's not important right now. As soon as I reached the bed, I crawled over her body and she made a slight movement. I watched her for a couple of minutes; watching how her chest slowly went up and down due to her soft breathing, how her nightgown seemed to hug the curves of her body and how utterly peaceful she looked as she slept. I bit my lip nervously and leaned down closer to her face. My lips right above hers, just wanting to have her.

However, I stop and begin to wonder what would happen. If she refuses me, I would take her by force. I wouldn't care if she even begged me to stop while her face would be drenched in tears. Is that… how I want to love her? She would hate me forever and what's worse, I will never be able to take back what I did. I sighed and got off of her, now feeling like an utter fool for even coming. I leave her room and head back to my own.

() () () () () () () () () ()

I don't know what caused me to wake up, but I did from a most marvelous dream. The Prince came into my chambers and he made love to me… what a wonderful dream. And that's all it could be, a dream. That's the very thing that kills me.

Wait a tick, why should I have to mope around about my feelings for him? It would be better if I just told him I loved him. But… what if he rejects me? I don't know if I can take that. I know!

I'll go to his room and just say that I'm feeling lonely. He won't resist that and he'll invite me to sleep in his bed. I can be close to him for at least one night. But I don't exactly want to go past the guards, otherwise it would seem rather suspicious and the ones at Atemu's chambers don't let anyone in unless they get permission from Atemu beforehand. I get off my bed, not bothering to get a robe and pushed harshly against the wall to open one of the many passageways to the Prince's room. The good part was I'm the only one who knew about this one since most people tend to forget where they all are.

Finally, after what seemed to be a long walk, I reached his room and I saw…

No one.

Weird.

I examine the room, seeing it to be rather empty since he wasn't really the type to have luxurious things all around here. My feet take me to the bed where I slopped down on it and hugged his pillow to me. It smelled like him, even had his warmth on it. What I would give…

"Mana?"

I froze in place and slowly turned my head to see a very surprised half-naked Atemu staring right at me.

() () () () () () () () () ()

She's… in my room.

Mana is… lying on my bed.

And we're… alone?

Am I dreaming? If this is by some miracle a dream, please don't let me wake up from it. "Mana, um… what are you doing here?" Not that I even care, I'm just happy that she is there.

She releases my pillow and sits up, fidgeting in her spot. Crap, I scared her.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Oh no, I've made him mad!

Great, he'll probably kick me out of here saying he doesn't have time for my weird 'feminine issues' as he always says. I fidget it in place, not knowing what to actually say to him. Wait… didn't I come here for a reason?

"Um, I was uh… feeling rather lonely and I was just wondering if you could um… let me…" I lift up my gaze and I see his head tilting to the side, confused by my nonsense stuttering. "Can I stay here? Tonight? I mean… with you?"

() () () () () () () () () ()

I don't know how to answer that!

Of course I want her to stay with me! I wouldn't have gone all the way to her room if I didn't. The only problem is… I'm not sure how long I can control myself. If she sleeps with me tonight, I may end up doing the very thing I had wanted to do just a few minutes ago.

I'm torn between the decisions; I just can't give her an answer!

() () () () () () () () () ()

He's not answering. I know why already.

Atemu just doesn't want to be mean and hopes his silence says it all. He doesn't want me here, hell he's always hated it when I tried to sleep in his room.

I blinked back to tears that were threatening to fall down my face. I just humiliated myself in so many ways and now I'm about to cry. "It's okay." I say, finally breaking the silence. "I understand." I stand up from the bed and try to run back through the passage way but Atemu suddenly stopped me and wrapped his arms around my waist, my back against his front now. I'm blushing like mad, what's he doing?

() () () () () () () () () ()

I can't let her leave. Not in tears.

I want her to stay with me so bad and holding her like this only fills my heart with so much warmth. Soon I may just become addicted to this warmth she gives me and what's funny about it is… I'm perfectly fine with that. "Mana… don't go." I hear her gasp slightly.

She's surprised by what I said?

Really?

"Stay here as long as you want." I hold her tighter against me and my lips press against her ear, whispering softly. "You are more than welcomed here, my love."

() () () () () () () () () ()

He called me… his love? And wants me to stay?!

The happiness beaming on my face is now quickly spreading through the rest of my body, giving me a better feeling than even the sweetest dessert. "Atemu…" I whisper softly and he turns me around slowly, our eyes locking in an instant. His hand stroking my cheek while his other hand was holding me by my waist. My breathing got heavier as his lips came closer to my own and my eyes began to close.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Our lips touched and it was the sweetest sensation I have ever had. My grip on her tightened and she moaned slightly, giving me a better chance to deepen our rather passionate kiss. And to think… I came into her room with this same intention.

And here we are in mine.

We part due to the strong need for air and from the look in her eyes; I could tell she was thinking the very same thing I was.

() () () () () () () () () ()

I want more.

() () () () () () () () () ()

So much more.

* * *

AH! I bet you all were thinking I was gonna write a lemon! I almost did but I guess I'll let your imaginations wander a bit about what they did for the rest of the night. Guess I just wanted to get back into the groove of writing. So really, give me some feedback. Review please!


End file.
